Stay
by Remilyon
Summary: Puck tries to get Rachel to choose him over Finn  Inspired by Sugarlands Stay  Rating is for Pucks potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Why Don't You Stay?

Remilyon

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did there would much rejoicing among the Puckleberry fans and despair for those rooting for Finchel. As this is not happening I have to face up to the facts I don't own or write for Glee. This was inspired by Sugerland's Stay which also I do not own. Also I do not have a Beta so there are going to be errors that I do not catch.

Puck looked at the clock and felt the sadness and reality creep in, it was only 9:20 on a Friday but any minute the phone would ring. That ring would end the dream as it always did, for just a couple hours he had it, the joy of her loving, of pretending…almost like his thoughts had conjured it he felt the vibration and saw the screen light up the room illuminating her face right before it sounded and she pulled out of his arms mumbled a sorry before answering. Her warmth pulled from his side and he felt the instant chill. He wished it was just physically missing her body heat but the chill was more of an emotional withdrawal.

He heard her talking but he'd stopped paying attention a long time ago to these phone calls they hurt too much. He remembered the first one clearly; she was just curled up in his arms after crying. He remembered telling her she was too good for the shit Finn put her through.

(Flashback)

"Rachel it'll be okay, he's wrong there is nothing wrong you." Puck was whispering into her hair. He just doesn't know when he became the person to pick her up after Finn fucked up maybe it just always was there but it was killing him to hear her whimper as she tried so hard not to break down yet again. Somehow Rachel had managed to get him and Finn to go with her to New York, not there was anywhere else he was planning on being other wherever she was. But Finn was supposed to stay in Ohio.

Yet now here Puck was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with her curled up between his legs, her head on his chest soaking his shirt as cried off and on because of Finn. While whispering comforting words against her hair with his arms wrapped around her, Puck wanted to be out kicking his supposed best friend's ass.

"You'll see Rach he'll call because he knows the he's lucky to have you. He'll come up with some lame ass shit and you and he will patch things up and be off to your happily ever after that you've planned." His own heart clenched as he spoke the word he knew she needed because he didn't want them to be true.

"No Noah" Rachel pulled away and looked at him, her face was tear stained, her doe brown eyes red rimmed and her lips were swollen from where she has bitten them to keep from crying. "He doesn't get the happy ending. Finn can't deal with me he can't stand how driven I am, how I push him to do what I know he can if he would just commit himself. He doesn't love all of me even the things I don't. I'm not going back to him, never again. It's over."

Her eyes determined as she spoke the words her hand curling into fist clutching the material of his t-shirt. Puck felt his own heart speed up with her words as his mind raced from thought to though. Does she mean it? Will he finally get the chance he's been waiting for since she dumped him sophomore year? Would he finally be able lay claim on her be the one for her. His arm tightened around her.

Puck was caught up in his thoughts and didn't notice when Rachel raised her head started studying him. Watching his face as emotions ran a crossed his expressive face. hurt, hope, fear, she saw splay across the handsome face of her friend and not for the first time she wondered if maybe he had more feelings for her then she ever thought. She felt his heart beat under her hands it was almost racing. Then she felt his arms tighten around her and she could tell he was now actually seeing her not just the thoughts that had taken over.

Puck's last thought had pulled him back to the moment; she had just over thrown Finns prior claim to her life. He had no reason not to feel the way he has always felt. As he focused he noted she was now studying him her face upturned a little her lips her parted as she breathed.

(End flashback)

To this day Noah didn't know who leaned in for the kiss that led to her being in his arms and his bed part time. What he remembers is thinking this is it; I get to have the happy ending. Then the call came. She got out of his bed then just as she did now. He remembers hearing her arrange to meet Finn her saying that she owed Finn the chance to make it right. That they had too many years together to hurt him by just leaving him.

Funny she never seemed to have a problem walking out Pucks door. He watched as she got dressed, as she got ready to walk out on him again. Puck wondered how much longer he could take it, being used by the woman he loved. And love her he did, the strong opinionated part, the insecure part that needed someone to support her, the part that cared so much for others, all of her. He just couldn't figure out where he stood in her life. Did she love him? Even a little. Was he just a revenge fuck to get even with Finn?

How could someone so committed to not hurting someone who broke her over and over have no difficulty tearing out the heart of the person that has always been there for her?

She leaned over him full dressed he noted as she pulled him again from his thoughts "I have to go" she whispered before kissing him lightly.

Noah didn't know what was different this time but he knew he couldn't let her walk out the door. His hand wrapped in her hair and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss nipping at her bottom lip till she granted him the full access he wanted. His tongue teased hers tasting her, tangling with her own as he tempted her stay. He heard the little moan she gave off and smiled against her lips as his other hand sought her hips and pulled her down on the bed and over him. His lips left hers to travel down her neck to the sweet spot right below her ear. His reward was his name half whispered and half moaned as he nipped and soothed the area. Her hands stroked up from his bicep to his shoulders, and then one found its way to his hair. Her fingers ran through the hair at the base of his neck and clenching there when he nipped a particular sensitive spot. The other smoothed down his chest and teased his nipple.

He pushed up the bed so that he was now sitting with her in his lap. His hand that wasn't busy tangled in her hair started unbuttoning the shirt he had just watched her button so that she could leave him. At that thought he broke one of her rules and sucked hard on her neck determined to leave his mark there. Even though she said she hated hickeys she must have liked the feeling it created because her hips pushed down on to him and her gasp echoed throughout his apartment.

When his hand slipped into her now buttoned shirt and his mouth traveled to the re-exposed skin she seemed to come to herself some.

"Noah I have to go" he ignored the whisper and pushed her bra aside with his nose to suckle around the nipple not quiet giving her the satisfaction she wanted. Not that she really seemed to want to leave his lap if the " oh Noah mmmmm" was anything to go by.

His hands moved on now that her breast were bare for him he wanted all of her again. He cupped her ass and set a rhythm for her against his cock. When she was grinding herself with no help from him he searched for the closure to her skirt. Finding the button he flicked it open one hand but when he started to unzip it she stopped.

Her hands that had just been on his body encouraging him moved to cup his face forcing him to focus on hers. "Noah we have to stop I have to go" In retaliation he thrust his hips up knowing she was still positioned for it to effect her. She gasped and it was his turn to speak.

"Why? Why do we have to stop? Why do you have to leave? Huh baby" another thrust. "Doesn't this feel good, don't you wanna stay, wrapped up warm and satisfied?" another thrust as he watched her eyes he could see her fighting it. "Think about it Rachel... My cock sliding home in you, hitting all the right places, thrusting in and out, forcing you higher and higher till you scream my name and cum. My mouth on you, your beautiful leg draped over my shoulders as I dine on the finest pussy the gods placed on earth. Don't you want that Rach? Then when you're exhausted from cumming so many times we'll fall asleep start all over again tomorrow."

"Noah that sounds great" as soon as she spoke he knew he had lost the battle, "but I have to go Finn needs to talk to me" her head ducked and he wondered if it was to hide her face or to keep from seeing his as she brought Finn into bed with them.

"Rachel please" his fingers tipped her head back so she would meet his eyes. He didn't know when he decided to ask her but he knew his question and her answer would change everything "Stay" he whispered to her.

"Noah" she paused as though she was hunting for the words " you know I can't I have to let him..." for once he cut her off.

"You have to what Rachel? You have to give him another chance to break your heart. When will it be enough huh? When he has actually broken you? How can you give him chance after chance? How can you face him knowing you want to be with me? How can you be with him knowing I'm here waiting for you to see me? To really see me. For years you've run to me when he fucks up, for the past 3 years you have not only run to me but also my bed when you guys have the least little fight. You are looking for reasons to come to me Rachel. I thought you felt something but I think I get it now. This is just about sex." as he spoke he actually pushed her off him and pulled on a pair of briefs from the floor. "I can't watch you leave me over and over again Rachel. I'm the one there for you when you get a part with glass of wine, vegan ice cream when you don't, a bouquet on opening and closing night, open arms and open bed when you need to get away from your boyfriend. You have a fucking key to my place Rach, don't you get what that means."

He saw her face shocked, and tears in her eyes, he felt like an ass but years of being cast aside that had built up came pouring out now that the damn had broken. She just stared at him.

"Four years you've had a key, four years and you never wondered why you never ran into another chick Rach, you never wondered why even before we had a physical relationship you could come over day or night without calling ahead. Why I have never turned you away. Not once, not even for an hour if I was home, because there was no chance of you running into another female because if it wasn't you I didn't want anyone in my bed. Is it too much to ask for the same from you? Rachel please just tell him it's over and stay."

"Noah I'm sorry but I can't, you don't understand, Finn and I we are supposed to be. I'm sorry I didn't realize I was hurting you." he saw her take a breath and open her mouth again to speak but for once he walked away.

All he could hear was her saying her and Finn were meant to be together, he never stood a chance. It was all in his head, everything he thought they had, it was shit. Her end game is still Finn and it always would be. Vaguely he could hear her talking to him but it didn't register. Not until he felt her hand on his arm, then he heard her calling his name. For once his name on her lips didn't bring him any type of pleasure. Instead he just felt numb as he looked down at her beautiful face. It had tears on it but he didn't brush them away or pull her into his arms.

"Noah please don't shut me out." she begged him gripping both of his arms and turning him towards her. "Oh Noah, I..." she just stopped and reached a hand towards his face, he flinched away not wanting her to touch him.

He removed her hand from his arm and thought about what he needed to do. Looking at her when she looked so hurt, staring at her hand like she couldn't believe he didn't want her touch. He didn't want to hurt her more but he didn't want to draw this out either she had made her choice.

"Berry" she paled and her jerked as though he had slapped her not called her by an old nickname. "You need to leave Finn is waiting on you"

"No we need to talk about this I can't leave you hurting Noah, I can't stand that I've hurt you. We need to fix this" she stated her head shaking. "Noah we can't let this fester we have to talk..."

"There's nothing to fix nothing to talk about Berry, you don't see a future with me. Unless you are saying I heard that wrong and you want me not Finn then there is nothing to talk about nothing to fix, this whatever it has been is over. You can't have us both. Now turn around and walk out the door go to Finn and next time he fucks up, don't come here. If Finn is your end game Rachel you need to let me go so that I can find a new future one without you."

The numbness was wearing off and her tears were killing him. A big part of him wanted to take it back. To tell her no matter what he would be here for her. Deep down he knew if she really needed him he probably would be. But not like this, not anymore.

"Please don't do this Noah please don't leave me." her whisper broke his heart even more. She shuffled towards him. Her shoulders shaking with each hitch of her breath. He didn't stop her this time as she touched him wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Again her tears were soaking him the difference being that this time he was the cause. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and he drew a deep breath, inhaling and savoring her scent before he spoke.

"Baby I'm not leaving you, you're leaving me." he felt his own eyes water and let the tears fall. He squeezed her tighter as he realized this was the last time this woman would be in his arms. He felt her arms tighten in return.

"But I don't want to leave I don't want you to not be here. I don't know how to not have you here Noah. Please don't do this."

"I have to baby." he responded. "Now dry your eyes and go see what Finn has to say this time go get your end game." he watched and Rachel nodded and almost as though she were in a daze walk through his apartment picking up her stuff before walking to the door. He was praying she wouldn't turn the knob and when she hesitated hope blossomed in his chest. But she didn't turn she just spoke.

"I don't want to do this, I don't want to leave things like this, and I don't want you to think I don't care for you. But you have expressed that this is what you need. I will walk out this door because it's what you need not because it's what I want." Those were that last word Rachel Berry spoke before she walked out of his apartment.

As she walked out he heard the phone ring, he hated that fucking ringtone. He also heard he answer and tell Finn not now. He wished she had told Finn that earlier maybe then he wouldn't have this hole in his heart where Rachel should be. Instead he would have been loving her, holding her, fearing the phone would ring again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hear You, Hearing Me

By Remilyon

Sorry this took so long. I had a couple of false starts and I was never sure if Stay was going to be a one shot or not. At first it felt finished but right before I posted it I had added a little something to the end. That idea expanded and now we have the second chapter.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, Puckleberry is my ship and if I owned stuff they would be together. They are not thus I face the fact that I am a lowly fanfiction writer with no real power.

Rachel hesitated as she raised her hand to knock on the all too familiar door. But as the last second she stopped and traced the numbers right below the knocker. As she traced the numbers she thought of just how long it had been since she had been here. Close to two months had passed while she sorted through her emotions and search for the courage to come back here. A part of her wanted to use her key and just walk in as she normally would but instead she raised her hand again.

(FlashBack)

"I will walk out this door because it's what you need not because it's what I want." Rachel did her best to keep her voice even as she spoke. Tears were still running down her face and all she wanted to do was curl up in Noah's arms and hear him say it would all be okay. But at this moment it wasn't about her, she had to be strong and do what Noah needed. So she opened the door and closed it softly behind her.

Even as she closed the door all she wanted to do was turn around and tell Noah it was a mistake. Tell him that she would stay, that she would do anything to keep him in her life. She started to turn but then her phone rang.

The ring tone was one she had heard many times before. It was the same ring tone that had burst through her bubble of happiness and pulled her out of Noah's arms earlier. She really didn't think that she could take talking to him right now. Still as always she answered.

"Not Now Finn" she spoke into the line without giving him a chance to speak and hung up.

Rachel once again turned back to the apartment she had just left. Her fingers rose to the door and traced the numbers on it. Then she sighed, dropped her hand and walked away. Before she entered that apartment again she had to think some things through. Because for the first time she thought maybe that plan she had mapped out for her life was wrong. But she couldn't go to him yet not until she had really worked it all out. She had hurt him enough.

(End FlashBAck)

Rachel groaned as she backed out of knocking again. How hard could it be to just raise your hand and Knock? But her thoughts were all over the place. What if he slams that door in her face, what if he has started to get over her, what if there is a girl over, what if ….. She cut herself off. Just stop it Rachel. This is Noah he loves you. She almost turned to leave but she swore she hear a whisper.

"Stay"

(Flashback)

Rachel left the apartment building and she knew she needed to think. She couldn't go to Finn's, Noah's was a closed door to her now and all that left was her own apartment. She passed the people on the street and for once didn't study their movements for future character reference. She was too lost in her own thoughts. Noah's voice kept repeating to her "Stay" and his face when she said Finn was her end game flashed in her mind his hazel eye's had gone blank. For the first time ever he really looked through her for a couple of minutes.

Rachel made it to her apartment. Opening the door she took note that there were no pieces of her here. This was a place to sleep when she couldn't be with him. She had helped him find that place. She remembered hunting with him for days when he had decided it was time for him to get a new place that he couldn't stay with Finn and the boys anymore. Not to mention Kurt had been talking about moving to New York and noah wanted to make sure Finn had room for him.

As soon as she had seen the apartment number she had known that it was meant for him. In the apartment building the numbers 20P had stood out against the door. He had fallen in love with the apartment and she had helped him move in and decorate. Never once questioning why none of their other friends came to help.

As she looked around her apartment now she realized that Noah's apartment once he had moved is where she spent most of her time. It was his place she decorated, his place she cooked at and his place that she slept best. She had always thought herself to a smart girl but the picture that was clearing for her after Noah's revelation was not a good one. Before she had time to think farther on her own revelation her phone rang.

Rachel picked up her phone and turned it off. She walked through to her room picked out some workout clothes, picked up her i-pod and stepped on to her elliptical. Maybe after a workout she would be able to have a clear mind. Rachel set a hard pace and it didn't help. As she moved her legs they couldn't carry her away from vision and sound of Noah.

_"I'm the one there for you when you get a part with glass of wine, vegan ice cream when you don't, a bouquet on opening and closing night, open arms and open bed when you need to get away from your boyfriend. You have a fucking key to my place Rach, don't you get what that means." _

The sad thing is she hadn't not until he pointed out. Never once did she think about him having a girl over because he was Noah and he always had time for her, no matter what her drama or damage. It was Noah she called when she was sick, when she was so happy she had to share it, or just wanted to do something. Noah was her first thought. Finn may have had the title of boyfriend but Noah was the one who acted it.

After an hour of cardio at a punishing pace Rachel conceited that it wasn't her body she needed to tire out but her mind. The only conclusion she had come to so far is that she was not the person she always thought she was, nor the person she had hoped to become. As she studied her life these past 5 years she could see how much she had hurt the men in her life.

A week passed with Rachel spending her free time in self-reflection. After a week of ignoring all phone calls outside of work she made a call. It was familiar number.

"Finn Hello, yes I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you I had some things on my mind. Can we meet for lunch at the Luna Café?"

With those few words her meeting was set. She got there ahead of time nervous to face this man that she had been dating. She rehearsed over and over again what she would say. Come to find out it didn't matter. As soon as she saw his tall form coming through crowd of people her words failed. Her script flew out of her mind. How did you break the heart of a person that loved you?

For once he didn't slip into the booth next to her filling her space. Instead Finn sat down opposite of Rachel. He looked at her with a sad smile, and before she could speak he did.

"So you are finally ending it huh?"

He didn't look at her as he spoke his eye were on the table but Rachel Figured he didn't really see the table at that moment. Very softly he spoke again his voice weighted.

"I always knew it wasn't me you know. I wanted it to be me but it wasn't. Puck had you before I knew to even look at you. The sad thing is you didn't know it and I'm not really sure when he realized it. But me I always knew, I actually knew something. But then there you were looking at like I could be it for you. And even though I knew I wasn't I figured what's the harm ya know in pretending."

He glanced up at her to see how she was taking his words so far. Rachel though had no clue what to say. That seemed okay with Finn though because he continued after taking a deep breath.

"At first it was nice to have someone around to have faith in me. Who cared for me. No matter what my status in school it never changed how you looked at me. Then you started encouraging me to be better than I thought I could be. But with you I was better. I started to get mad at you because you made me think I could be more, that I could be something, but I didn't think I could be something without you. It was okay in Lima for some reason you never saw Puck there, not clearly at least. Then we moved and you saw him, started turning to him, and started to see what you felt for him. I got scared that without you I'd end up back in Lima, just another Lima loser that couldn't make it out. I always knew I'd lose you. I'm sorry for a lot of things I've said and done over the years. I should have said it before, but I'm sorry for trying to hold onto you and for trying to bring you down to keep you. I'm not proud of myself."

He frowned looked up at Rachel then back down at the table. Rachel was awe struck that this man thought he couldn't make it without her. She was proud of how mature he was being and the insight he was giving to his own actions over the years. Rachel reached across the table and took his hand. He must have taken it as a sign because he continued

" I should have stepped aside a long time ago. I should have been what was always meant to be for you… a friend. I let Puck fade out of not only my life but everyone else's due the guilt he felt over his feelings for you. Then I watched you follow him and rather than admit that pretend time was over I tried to hold you harder. I'm truly sorry."

Finally Finn looked up at Rachel again his eyes seem to be less burdened. Rachel just sat there holding on to his hand while she processed everything he had said. Finn started to get up.

"That's all I had to say"

"I'm sorry too" Rachel whispered. Pulling him back down in the booth Rachel stared into her now ex's eyes as she apologized.

"I'm sorry for not seeing that I was hurting you. I'm sorry that rather than taking a chance and doing what my heart told me to do, I clung to the idea that I had my life planned out. I was scared you know. I was holding on you because you're my safe place, you deserve more. I was 16 when you looked at me and didn't see the freak and I thought no one would accept me the way you did. Therefore you must be the one. Once I set my eyes on that ending I didn't allow myself to see any other outcome. I hid from myself anything that might let me know that there was a change in my heart. Partially because I was scared that I would lose your support and partially because I was scared deep down that he would find something, someone better than me, someone that fit him. So I clung to as my safe haven. I'm not happy with what I've put you through. And I am sorry that I cheated on you. It is not something I ever saw myself doing and I never should have let our relationship continue once I even suspected there was more between Noah and me. It might take a while but when this is not such a fresh hurt I'd like for us to be friends. I do love you, I just mistook it for a time with being in love with you. "

Finn nodded and stood up Rachel stood with him. Finn leaned down and kissed her forehead and Rachel whispered to him.

"You have to know that you never needed me to get out of Lima and stay out. You did that on your own. Me, I was just the Cheerleader. You are doing great and I'm here if you need me as friend."

Finn nodded again and left the coffee shop with tears in his eyes. Rachel watched him walk away and silently closed his chapter in her life though she did hope he would show up in a new one. Now she just had to get herself together to speak to Noah.

(End Flashback)

That was a little over a month and a half ago. Weeks passed and it did nothing for Rachel's state of mind to realize just how blind she had been to her own emotions. So now here she stood outside the door holding her breath as she raised her hand to knock.

Thank you everyone that reviewed it meant a lot. SuzQQ I hope that this chapter answered your questions on Finn knowing. In my mind Finn always knew that Puck was the one in Rachel's heart. He just got caught up in someone caring for him no matter what popular, gleek, King of the school or loser. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.


End file.
